


Kdo s koho

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Duelling, F/M, Fencing, M/M, Not Perfectly Historically Accure, Slow Burn, but i tried
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka do Roku s Johnlockem, na téma z loňského srpna "Na kordy!"John Watson, veterán sedmileté války, nechce prožít zbytek života jako zahálčivý aristokrat a marně hledá nový smysl existence, dokud během oslav nového irského místokrále nepotká mladého šlechtice, podobně tápajícího, kam směřovat svůj život.Všechno by zas mohlo být krásné, ale nejdřív musí John přežít šermířský duel s ješitným irským plukovníkem, pro kterého jen mrtvý protivník, je dobrý protivník.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson(not so important), Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Rok s Johnlockem 2020





	1. Kapitola první

**Author's Note:**

> Námět na tuhle věc nosím v hlavě už dávno a výraznou inspirací mu byla stejnojmenná povídka od Václava Kaplického, která je k nalezení v souboru Zlatá kniha historických příběhů II.  
> Původně to měla být jednorázovka, ale když jsem napsala patnác set slov, aniž se Sherlock s johnem stačili potkat, pochopila jsem, že mi to zas přerostlo přes hlavu a budu muset dělit na kapitoly :-)

John Watson stál na palubě a mrzutě sledoval, jak posádka lodi spouští můstek, aby vznešené osazenstvo mohlo pohodlně vystoupit na břeh.

Plavba sama o sobě byla klidná a nedlouhá, byl už i mnohem, mnohem dál, většinou v mnohem menším pohodlí. Strávil řadu let na všemožných evropských bojištích během konfliktu, který jednou historikové nazvou Sedmiletou válkou.

Jelikož tu vyženil nějaké pozemky, teoreticky nebyl v Irsku cizincem, ale podívat se na své panstvíčko byl od svatby jen párkrát.

„No tak Johne!“ ucítil poklepání vějířem na rameno.

„Jedeme se bavit a vy se tváříte, jako byste chtěl někoho probodnout!“ neodpustila si Mary, která se na rozdíl od něj tvářila vzrušeně.

„Třeba chci – někoho probodnout!“ zavrčel.

„Pak doufám, že raději než šavli použijete své proslavené kopí! I v Dublinu najdete krásné dámy a válečnému hrdinovi budou jistě ležet u nohou!“

„Nepochybuji, že jsou irské dámy krásné, ostatně jednu jsem si vzal.“ odpověděl ve smířlivějším tonu.

„Tak vida! Ještě jste nezapomněl být galantní.“ usmála se Mary a pak se odporoučela, aby se přichystala na vylodění.

Ona rozhodně stále krásná byla i po deseti letech manželství. Ne, že by si jí John bral kvůli hezké tváři. Tohle manželství dohodl pro svého mladšího syna James Watson, šestý hrabě z Aldershotu, aby finančně zajistil potomka, na kterého z rodinného koláče už mnoho nezbylo.

Ukázalo se to být velice prozíravým tahem, protože Johnův starší bratr, sedmý hrabě, přivedl svými nákladnými zálibami aldershotské panství na buben.

To John se svým důstojnickým platem a příjmy z Maryiných statků, si žil možná ne exkluzivně, ale pohodlně. Součástí Maryina věna byl i pěkný dům v Londýně, později John od svého zadluženého bratra získal za pakatel loveckou chatu v Hampshire, takže se mohli pyšnit i venkovským sídlem a Mary měla kde rozehrát své společenské dovednosti.

Odpolední dýchánky, plesy, večeře, návštěvy divadla, to byl její svět a vždy našla ochotného gentlemana, který jí s potěšením doprovodil.

John jí to rád dopřál, jednak byl většinu času nepřítomen a také si záhy po svatbě vyjasnili, že od sebe neočekávají víc než vzájemně snesitelnou existenci. A fungovalo to. Kdykoliv se po měsících odloučení setkali, vyměňovali si klepy a novinky spíš jako dva staří známí, než aby se vítali coby vášnivě se milující manželé.

Jediným opravdu společným bodem jejich vztahu byla Rosamund, jejich nyní osmiletá dcera. John jí psával dlouhé dopisy ze svých tažení, kde líčil cizí kraje a mravy, i svá,poněkud přibarvená, válečná dobrodružství. Vždycky ho dojalo, když po návratu domů zjistil, že si Rosie z jeho dopisů pamatuje celé pasáže a přehrává slavné bitvy se svou nebohou guvernantkou.

Tomu dnes byl konec, během bitvy u Mindenu byl John vážně raněn. Svému vojenskému sluhovi Murrayovi vděčil za to, že se vůbec dostal živý z bojiště, ale ještě několik dalších týdnů to s ním vypadalo bledě, dokonce k němu povolali i kněze.

Nakonec přežil, ale jako mrzák už nebyl v armádě co platný a bude se muset poohlédnout po jiném zaměstnání. Nikoliv z existenčních důvodů, ale aby nezešílel nudou, protože život aristokratického povaleče nebyl pro něj. A co by také vyprávěl Rosamund?

„V klubu jsem potkal barona X, lorda Y a hráli jsme spolu karty až do půlnoci?“

Ještě nevěděl, kam se vrtne. Obchod byl pro něj příliš usedlý, spekulace na burze snad lahodily jeho touze pro vzrušení, ale raději riskoval život, než čest a dědictví své dcery. Přátelé mu radili, ať zkusí politiku, ale nebyl si jist, zda má to správné nadání. Byl až příliš přímočarý.

S hledáním nového uplatnění souvisela i tahle cesta. Loni jmenovaný irský místokrál hodlal obměnit podřízené, které zdědil po svém toryovském předchůdci, někým z wighovského křídla a začátek takzvané malé sezony byl dobrý okamžik, kdy připomenout svou tvář.

Lord místokrál bude pořádat sérii plesů, recepcí a honů, místní šlechta nezůstane pozadu a John nechápal, co tu vlastně hodlá dělat. Valný tanečník nebyl, ani dokud byl zdráv, vybroušená konverzace o povrchnostech nebyla jeho styl, pořádný cval drsným terénem zněl lépe, ale pochyboval, že místokrálovský hon bude takový. Mnohem spíše budou desítky honců navádět zvěř hostům přímo pod nos.

Tohle byla Maryina parketa, ne jeho. Muselo mu přeskočit, že nejen souhlasil, dokonce sám navrhl, aby odjeli do Irska – na celý měsíc!

Až na to, že John opravdu šílel, nudou, nečinností a pocitem totální neužitečnosti.

John během týdne nějak přežil dva plesy, soiré u vévodkyně z Ormondu a začal zvažovat, že se vymluví na své zranění a vrátí se „zotavit““ do Hampshire.

Ve dvorském úboru, plném výšivek se cítil nesvůj, v bíle napudrované paruce si připadal směšně, ani se mu nedařilo nalézt tu dobrou společnost. Měl by asi pochytit něco o domácí politice, ale čím víc o irských záležitostech slyšel, tím méně jim rozumněl a jeho chuť uvázat se ke kariéře na tak horké půdě zvolna klesala k nule.

Dámy byly sice většinou krásné, ale ty zajímavé už byly vesměs zadané a o ostatních se dalo říci „Krásná jako anděl, hloupá jako koš!“

Jedinou vzpruhou bylo setkání s pár dalšími důstojníky a zapálená debata s několika z nich o šermu.

John byl členem jednoho prestižního londýnského šermířského klubu a nadšeně studoval příručky slavných kontinentálních, převážně italských a francouzských mistrů.

Věděl, že není právě vysoký ani příliš svalnatý a má-li obstát, tak jedině s perfektní technikou a taktikou. Syrová válka sice mnoho prostoru pro jemné finesy šermířského umění nedávala, ale v mládí ohromoval John Watson své naduté soupeře v šermírně.  
Zřejmě byl lepší, než sám tušil, protože jeden z mužů, s nimiž se bavil náhle zvolal: „Och můj bože, vy jste ten Watson! Ten John Watson, co v padesátém druhém porazil Warringtona a o dva roky později úplně zesměšnil Stanwicka?“

Johnovy tváře pokryl ruměnec, netušil, že jeho mladická duelantská sláva dolehla mimo Londýn.

„Ach, co říct? Byl jsem mladý a zbrklý!“

Ale jeho protějšek vrtěl hlavou: „Kdepak, milý Watsone! Opravdu výjimečného šermíře od ostatních odlišuje fištrón. Nestačí nacvičit všechny figury, musíte vědět, kdy je správně použít, jak je kombinovat.“

„Ani hrubá síla není všechno! Pamatujete na Cunninghama? Co jen vyhrál duelů, ale obdivoval ho někdo? To nebyl šermíř, ale řezník!“ ozval se další z kroužků důstojníků a pak se spěšně otočil a gestem přivolal k diskutující skupince dalšího muže: „Morane! Morane, pojďte k nám, tady máte muže dle svého gusta!“

Jmenovaný se k nim s mírným zájmen obrátil. Mohl být asi stejně starý jako John, ale dobře o hlavu vyšší a statnější. Jeho oči byly intenzivně modré, ale jaksi studené. Vlasy mu zakrývala formální paruka, ale obočí i náznak pih pod vrstvou pudru dával tušit zrzka. Celkově byl velice pohledný a elegantní, ale vyzařovalo z něj cosi ...Jako dravec, který je momentálně po úspěšném lovu nasycen a spokojen, ale přesto není radno ho provokovat.

„Oč jde pánové?“

„Morane, dovolte abychom vám představili nejskvělejšího šermíře Londýna, ba možná celé Anglie!“ vykřikl jeden z hloučku důstojníků a John zrudl ještě víc, protože si právě uvědomil, koho má před sebou. Plukovník Sebastian Moran, vikomt Blessington byl doopravdy slavný, nejen jako voják, ale i jako slovutný, léta neporažený duelant.

John se uklonil, aby zakryl své rozpaky a prohlásil: „Je mi velkou ctí. John Watson, donedávna kapitán Pátého northumberlandského pěšího pluku.“

„Watson … Watson … ach jistě, máte na kontě dobrých patnáct vítězství, ale v posledních letech už se šermu příliš nevěnujete, že?“

„Služba králi měla přednost.“ odpověděl John stroze, ale Moran jen mávl rukou: „Pravý kavalír si vždy najde dost času na povinnost i zábavu!“ načež povýšeně odplul zpátky ke svému kroužku.

John Morana zahlédl ještě při několika dalších příležitostech, ale plukovník ho ignoroval a Watson sám neměl příliš zájem pěstovat známost s tak nadutým člověkem.

I dnes na sebe s Moranem narazil během podvečerního koncertu u místokrálovny, ale irský plukovní Johna vůbec nevzal na vědomí. Jediné pozitivum celé akce bylo, že byla relativně intimní – ne více než třicet osob a méně formální, takže nevyžadovala dvorský oblek.

Mary to v meruňkovém hedvábí, jen decentně zdobeném jemnou krajkou velice slušelo a John byl rád, že místo vdekoracemi tuhého dvorského kabátu může zvolit svůj oblíbený kus z tmavého sametu s decentní výšivkou, k němu krémovou brokátovou vestu a hlavně žádnou protivnou paruku, jen trochu pudru.

Na rozdíl od své ženy jistě nebyl vtělením stylu a elegance, ale vypadal přijatelně a bude mu tisíckrát pohodlněji, když už bude muset strpět nějaké skřípání a skřehotání.

Jakmile akce začala, zanechal bez sebemenších výčitek svou ženu jejím přátelům a vydal se bloumat po chodbách a salonech, pokud možná co nejdále od mladého muže, bušícího do spinetu v hudebním pokoji a jeho kvílející společnice.

„Watsone! Johne Watsone! Jste to vy!“ ozvalo se náhle za ním

„Stamforde! Příteli, vás bych tu nečekal!“

„Watsone, to už je let, co jsme se neviděli! Nějak jsme ztratili kontakt, co jste odešel bojovat na kontinent. Slyšel jsem, že vás střelili v bitvě u Mindenu a jste zpět v Anglii, ale neodvážil jsem se rušit vás v rekonvalescenci. Co se vlastně stalo?“

„Co by, střelili mě!“ odvětil, snad až zbytečně příkře John, ale co měl vyprávět? Jak trefili nejen jeho, ale i jeho koně, který padl na něj, zlomil mu nohu a téměř rozdrtil žebra? O tom jak ho oddaný Murray táhl krví a blátem na ošetřovnu, kde se mu felčar rýpal půl hodiny v rameni, než vytáhl kulku? Měl snad Stamfordovi popisovat všechny ty příšerné vize, které viděl, když nastoupila horečka? Měl mu snad vykládat, jak zbytečný a neužitečný se posledních pár měsíců cítí?

Ale Stamford nebyl urážlivý, popadl Johna přátelsky kolem ramen, vrazil mu do ruky sklenku vína, kterou sebral z podnosu procházejícího sluhy a místo nepříjemného vyzvídání, spustil historky ze svého vlastního života.

John se poněkud uvolnil a snad to bylo i vínem, ale podělil se se starým známým o své pocity: „Ani nevíte, Stamforde, jakou mám radost, že jsem vás potkal. Tyhle večírky nejsou nic pro mě, a když si představím, že mám takhle prožít celý měsíc, tak mám chuť prohnat si hlavou kulku!“

Stamford se po něm podíval a pak se hlasitě rozesmál: „Och, odpusťte příteli … já naprosto chápu, jak se cítíte, já jen … že přesně tatáž slova jsem slyšel z jiných úst jen o pouhých pár minut dříve!“

„Vážně? Všichni ostatní vypadají, že sem patří a báječně se baví. Chcete říct, že se tu ještě někdo nudí stejně zoufale, jako já?“


	2. Kapitola druhá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen malé upozornění ohledně historické věrnosti. Rozhodla jsem se ignorovat dobovou homofobii. abych příběh zbytečně nekomplikovala motivy, na které v něm není místo. V téhle verzi reality sice homosexuální vztahy nejsou rovnoprávné s těmi hetero, například není možné se za partnera stejného pohlaví oženit či vdát, ale nejsou ani trestné. Jen je naprosto nepředstavitelné, že ten, kdo má na výběr, by dal takovému svazku přednost na úkor manželství, které má přinést věno, tiuly a dědice (ostatně jsme v době, kdy není zvykem brát se z lásky).  
> Ale jinak nejde o nic horšího, než běžný mimomanželský poměr - sice by se to nemělo, ale stejně to každý dělá a dokonce je to známka prestiže a žádoucnosti. A u přespočetných potomků, které se nepodařilo dostat pod čepec, už to vůbec nikdo neřeší, naopak, aspoň nebudou nežádoucí levobočci.

Stamford se zatvářil potměšile, popadl Johna za ruku a prokličkoval s ním skrze hosty a obsluhující personál do malého zadního salonku v módním orientálním stylu, kde se vznášel oblak specificky páchnoucího kouře, až byl John v pokušení zvolat: „Hoří!“

Než tak ale učinil, oblak se rozptýlil a odhalil svého původce, vysokého, štíhlého, mladého muže s dýmkou.

Tenhle člověk, že se na koncertu nudí? Vždyť vypadá jako dokonalý šlechtický hejsek, jistě je o dobrých deset let mladší než John, vypadá křehoučce, jak pápěra ve větru a jeho kabátec i kalhoty v neobvyklém lilkovém odstínu mají mnohem novější, šviháčtější střih, než Johnův deset let starý oblek. Tmavé, kučeravé vlasy měl nenapudrované a jen ledabyle stažené stuhou, pleť velice bledou a plné, téměř ženské rty.

Ovšem ruka, držící dýmku byla všechno možné, jen ne zženštilá a pak tu byly oči. Ještě před chvílí zahalené blazeovaným oparem nudy, se náhle dívaly pronikavě na Johna, jako by mu chtěly proniknout až do duše.

„Kontinent nebo kolonie?“ vypálil mladík bez pozdravu.

„Co prosím?“

„Jestli jste bojoval na kontinentu nebo v amerických koloniích?“

„Eh, … na kontinentu, v Porýní a Vestfálsku. Ale tohle vám jistě Stamford řekl.“

„Dokud vás Stamford nepřivedl, ani jsem netušil, že existujete.“ zavrčel mladík a Johnův přítel přitakal: „Je to tak, nemluvili jsme o vás. Vždyť já ani nevěděl, že jste také tu, dokud jsem na vás nenatrefil.“

„Tak jak …?“ spustil zmateně John, Stamford jen pokrčil rameny: „Ano, tohle on dělá!“ a mladý muž obrátil oči v sloup a začal vysvětlovat, tak ostrým tempem, že ho John téměř nestačil sledovat.

„Váš oděv, je kvalitně ušitý z dobrých materiálů, ovšem střih je nejméně sedm let starý. To by mohlo signalizovat finanční úpadek, nicméně lokty, kolena a jiné namáhané části oděvu nejsou opotřebované, také máte nové střevíce i punčochy výborné kvality. To znamená, že jste tento oděv od jeho zhotovení téměř nenosil.

Váš prkenný postoj značí člena armády, ale nemáte charakteristicky rozkročené nohy, což potká každého, kdo stráví pár let na vratké lodní palubě, což eliminuje námořnictvo.  
Vážnost vašich zranění svědčí, že jste nebyl jen posádkový důstojník, ale aktivní účastník války.

Vaše pokožka vyla intenzivně vystavena živlům, ovšem je velice bledá. I když uvážím, že jste prožil dlouhou rekonvalescenci, kdybyste býval sloužil v Indii, opálení od tropického slunce by bylo stále patrné. Takže z míst, kde se v posledním roce válčí, nám zbývají jen americké kolonie nebo Evropa!“

„To … to bylo brilantní!“ vydechl John.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se ten všímavý mladý muž nedůvěřivě.

„Ano, naprosto fantastické, úžasné!“ ujistil ho John.

Mladík se poprvé přestal tvářit sebejistě a lehce mu zrůžověly tváře: „To není to, co lidé obvykle říkají!“

John pozvedl obočí, copak takové pozorovací schopnosti mohou někoho nechat lhostejným?

„A co tedy obvykle říkají?“

„Ehm … polib si šos!“

John se rozchechtal a jeho nový známý se po chvilce přidal.

Když se zas oba uklidnili, uvědomil si John, že ve dveřích do orientálního pokoje rozpačitě stojí sluha v šedé livreji. Světlovlasý, s vykulenýma sovíma očima držel opatrně v rukou houslové pouzdro a decentně si odkašlal: „Za chvíli máte hrát, pane!“

„Och, díky Wigginsi! Po tom příšerném břinkání a ječení konečně opravdová hudba!“ odpověděl Johnův společník a jemně, téměř obřadně převzal pouzdro od svého sluhy.

Než opustil pokoj směrem k hudebnímu sálu, ještě se na prahu otočil: „Tady Stamford nás opomněl představit. Sherlock Holmes!“ a lehce se uklonil.

John úklonu opětoval: „Kapitán John Watson k vašim službám!“

Sherlock Holmes se provokativně usmál: „Takové věci neříkejte do větru, Johne Watsone. Nebo vás vezmu za slovo a tu službu si někdy vyberu!“ a byl pryč.

„Vždycky je takový!“ uchechtl se Stamford a John se na svého dávného známého obrátil: „Odkud ho vlastně znáš?“

„Jak jsem ti prve vykládal, spolu s několika přáteli se podílíme na stipendiu pro talentované studenty medicíny ...“

„Při vší úctě, Stamforde, Sherlock Holmes nevypadá jako někdo, kdo by potřeboval stipendium.“

„To jistě ne, však také není studentem, přinejmenším ne řádným, ale protože se občas chodívám přesvědčit, jak si mnou sponzorovaní mladí muži vedou, narazil jsem na něj u Svatého Bartoloměje.

Zřejmě mu je někdo z vedení nemocnice zavázán, protože mladý Holmes smí využívat tamní laboratoře a vybavení. Má obsáhlé znalosti z chemie, anatomie a práva, ačkoliv netuším, jak chce s takovou kombinací vědomostí naložit.

Pochází odněkud ze Sussexu, kde má rod Holmesů menší panství, ale jinak vím o jeho rodině jen tolik, že jeho starší bratr má nějakou menší pozici v Pittově kabinetu.“

„No, jestli je takový intelekt rodinný rys, pak bych se nedivil, kdyby ve skutečnosti celý kabinet řídil.“ pronesl John nahlas svou myšlenku a Stamford se tomu vtipu hlasitě zasmál.

Ale to už byl John zpátky na cestě do hudebního sálu. Jak mu celá produkce doposud byla ukradená, tak speciálně tohle číslo toužil vidět.

Sherlock Holmes stál uprostřed místnosti, hned vedle uprázdněného spinetu, housle pod bradou, oči zavřené a jako by to byl dočista jiný člověk. Křehký a vášnivý.

John ho hypnoticky sledoval, neušlo mu jediné gesto, tah smyčcem, záškub ramen, pohyb víček, koutek rtů zvednutý ve vítězném úsměvu po těžké pasáži. John Watson nebyl velký odborník na muziku, ale tohle byla opravdová, živoucí hudba.

Jakmile Holmes zastavil frenetický pohyb svých prstů po strunách, odtáhl smyčec a strnul ve vítězné póze, přidal se John k nadšenému potlesku. Možná byl dokonce první, kdo ho spustil, sám nevěděl.

Chtěl se ke svému novému známému přiblížit a pogratulovat mu k tak znamenitému výkonu, ale nedostal šanci. Holmese doslova obklíčila skupina nadšených dam i několika pánů a překřikovali se v tuctových komplimentech jak kvokající drůbež.

Tváří v tvář takovému davu, se Holmesova ještě před chvílí tak živá tvář opět zahalila oparem blazeované nudy, ale John měl pocit, že mu Sherlock zlomek vteřiny před tím věnoval intenzivní pohled.

Už nedostal příležitost s Holmesem znovu promluvit, protože jakmile se zbavil nechtěné pozornosti, mladý aristokrat z večírku zmizel, ale John beztak zbytek večera myslel na jeho štíhlé, ale silné prsty, překvapivě hluboký, melodický hlas a hlavně ty oči!

Najednou mu byl lhostejný Moran, bolest v rameni, stupňující se ztuhlost v levé noze, další uječený pěvec a už vůbec Johna netrápila představa, že zde má strávit další čtyři týdny.

Musel po místodržitelském paláci chodit s vážně idiotským úsměvem na rtech, protože si ho Mary celou zpáteční jízdu do jejich dočasného irského domova dobírala.

„Johne! Po téhle cestě budete definitivně Watson celé Británie! Už jste dobýval v Anglii, Walesu i Skotsku a konečně si budete moci připsat i vítězství na Smaragdovém ostrově!

Prozradíte mi, která dáma vám padla do oka?“

John věděl, že jde ze strany jeho ženy o upřímný zájem beze špetky žárlivosti - pokud bude John příjemně zaměstnán, bude se Mary moci bez výčitek svědomí věnovat vlastní zábavě - ale z nějakého důvodu se jí zdráhal prozradit Sherlockovo jméno.

Ne, že by nikdy předtím neměl aférku s mužem, ale obyčejně to bylo během některého polního tažení, kdy bylo málo příležitostí nalézt kultivovanou dámskou společnost a těsné soužití, kdy každý den hrozila smrt, muže sbližovalo.

Ale kdykoliv se John ocitl zpátky v civilizaci, obrátil se jeho zájem zpět k dámám. Ženy se mu vždy velice líbily a ačkoliv nebyl žádný Casanova, nebyl ani venkovský balík, kterému se zauzluje jazyk při pohledu na krásnou tvář.

Ale tohle bylo poprvé, kdy Johna upoutal muž mimo armádu, v konkurenci tolika krásných žen. Navíc nebylo vůbec jistě, že bude Holmes jeho zájem opětovat, krom chvíle, kdy hrál na své housle, se zdál tak chladný a povznesený.

Proto se John přímé odpovědi vyhnul: „Nerad bych to zakřikl. Raději mi řekněte, zda vy jste našla někoho hodného vaší společnosti, drahá?“

Mary se lišácky usmála: „Inu, mám pár želízek v ohni, uvidíme. Jestli z toho něco vzejde, budete první, kdo se to dozví, tak čekám na oplátku totéž, Johne! Mimochodem, už jste tento týden psal Rosie?“

Ale ani tento obrat v konverzaci nezbavil Johna úplně myšlenek na záhadného houslistu. Vlastně ho napadlo, že má konečně něco zajímavého, co může Rosie z Irska napsat. Popisy všech společenských akcí, šatů a účesů byly Maryina parketa, tohle byla jejich „ženská“ věc, John se do toho nehodlal míchat. Od něj byla Rosamund zvyklá dostávat jiné dopisy a on jí konečně má co zajímavého sdělit, napíše jí o Sherlocku Holmesovi – samozřejmě vynechá, jak mocné pocity v něm mladý muž vzbudil, ale popíše, jak skvěle na první pohled odhalil tolik detailů s Johnova života a jak nádherně hrál na housle. Se vzpomínkou na ty božské tony, John toho večera i usínal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ještě jedna poznámka k Sebastianu Moranovi - šlechtický titul, kterým se v téhle povídce honosí, plus některé detaily o jeho původu i vztahu k Moriartymu, jsem si vypůjčila z obsáhlé kapitolovky Watson's Folly od dkwilliams.  
> Watson's Folly se odehrává o nějakých 80 později než má povídka, ale má skvěle vyrešeršované historické pozadí, včetně jisté rivality mezi irskou, skotskou a anglickou šlechtou.


	3. Kapitola třetí

Následující ráno bylo prudkým vytržením z jejich poklidné, společenské rutiny. Zrovna s Mary snídali, oba ještě v negližé, protože na dopoledne neměli žádné společenské povinnosti ani vlastní plány, když se u nich nechal ohlásit sluha vévody z Holderness s naléhavým vzkazem.

Vévodův desetiletý syn dnes v noci zmizel, pravděpodobně byl unesen svým vychovatelem a vévoda organizuje urychlenou pátrací akci, než se únosci dostanou příliš daleko. A protože sir Watson je, bývalý voják, dekorovaný za statečnost, žádá ho lord Holderness o účast.

„Vzkažte jeho lordstvu, že jeho žádosti ochotně vyhovím. Bezpečí dítěte je na prvním místě, do půl hodiny budu v jeho sídle!“ odpověděl John sluhovi a vzápětí zavolala na Murraye, aby mu obratem nachystal jezdecký oblek.

Když o něco později vešel do stájí, shledal, že je osedlán i kůň jeho ženy, ale než se stačil zeptat, co to znamená, objevila se i Mary v loveckém kostýmu, jehož oblečení musela zvládnout v rekordním čase a oznámila: „Pojedu také, zdejší okolí pořád tak trochu znám a jde přece o malého chlapce! Když si na jeho místě představím Rosie!“

„Jistě, proto jsem sám vůbec neváhal! Ale byla byste užitečnější v uklidňování chlapcovy matky?“

„Není koho uklidňovat, Johne!“

„Holderness je vdovec? To jsem nevěděl!“

„Ale vůbec ne, Johne! Nasedněte, povím vám to cestou. Byl to loni v zimě pěkný skandál, ale to jste byl ještě v Porýní.“

Během krátké jízdy k domu vévody podala Mary Johnovi stručné shrnutí aféry, která bouřila v hlavním městě před necelým rokem.

Vévodu z Holderness John pochopitelně znal, přinejmenším podle jména. Byl to jeden z nejbohatších skotských lordů, významný toryovský politik, kterému jen těsně unikla možnost stát se ministerským předsedou. Oženil se relativně pozdě z výrazně mladší irskou dědičkou. Mary se s ní dokonce osobně poznala, když dokončovaly své vzdělání v penzionátu.

Lady Florence byla nejen dědičkou majetku, ale přešel na ní, coby posledního člena rodu i titul hraběnky z Kerry.

Z manželství skotského lorda a irské hraběnky vzešel jediný syn a krom toho, že manželé měli jen málo společného, se nic nezdálo vybočovat z normálu. Vlastně i to odcizení byl běžný jev, proto to londýnskou společností pěkně zahučelo, když lady Florence zažádala v listopadu 1759 o rozvod a naznačovala cosi o hlubokém ponížení.

Pokud Mary věděla, tak soud ještě nerozhodl, ale manželé žili již delší dobu odděleně.

Další detaily už nestihli probrat, protože právě vjeli na nádvoří vévodova domu, kde se už shromáždila řada dalších gentlemanů, kteří se hodlali podílet na pátrání.

Hned na kraji John k jisté rozmrzelosti zaznamenal vikomta z Blessingtonu. Byl opravdu zrzavý, s výrazně pihovatou tváří, když ho výjimečně nekryla spousta pudru a paruka, ale to mu nic neubíralo na mužném zjevu.

Ačkoliv se dnes nestihl patřičně vyparádit, stejně budil pozornost nápadným jezdeckým kabátem šarlatové barvy a rozhlížel se kolem sebe tak sebejistě, jako by už ztraceného chlapce držel v náruči a předával zoufalému otci.

Moranovi po boku stál jiný mladý muž, kterého si John nikdy dříve nevšiml. Byl dobře o hlavu menší, velmi bledý, tmavovlasý a jeho jezdecký oblek byl z nenápadného, šedého sukna, ovšem prvotřídního střihu i materiálu.

Větší pozornost těm dvěma už John nevěnoval, protože v pátrací skupině zaznamenal tvář mnohem milejší – Sherlocka Holmese.

Okamžitě zamířil ke svému novému známému a jen mimochodem registroval, že jeho ženu obklopil kroužek aristokratických ctitelů.

„Jaké milé překvapení, pane Holmesi!“ oslovil ho John zdvořile a mladík se pobaveně usmál: „Vy jste možná překvapen, že mne dnes vidíte, drahý kapitáne Watsone, ale já nikoli. Doporučil jsem jeho lordstvu, aby k pátrání po synovi povolal i vás.“

„Vážně? A proč?“ zeptal se udiveně John.

„Protože se tady pekelně nudíte a od svého propuštění z armády si připadáte zoufale neužitečný. Chybí vám nebezpečí, vzrušení a pocit, že vaše činnost má smysl a může znamenat rozdíl.

A protože ...“

Sherlock Holmes nestačil dokončit myšlenku, protože na nádvoří vyšel pohledný mladý muž, představil se jako James Wilder, osobní tajemník jeho lordstva a byl svým pánem pověřen, aby koordinoval pátrací akci.

Především prosil přítomné pány o diskrétnost, neboť se jedná o choulostivou rodinnou záležitost. Stručně vysvětlil, co už John věděl od Mary, že vévodští manželé žijí odděleně a syn, lord Saltire zůstal v péči otce, ve Skotsku nebo v Londýně bez možnosti vídat matku, která se vrátila na své irské statky. Směl si s ní sice dopisovat, ale veškerou přicházející i odcházející korespondenci vždy četl i vévoda.

Chlapec odloučení od matky nesl špatně a tak ho vévoda vzal sebou na návštěvu místokrále, aby se necítil zcela opuštěný. To byla možná chyba, protože někdy dnes v noci chlapec zmizel i se svým vychovatelem Heideggerem.

Je velice pravděpodobné, že se vydali za vévodkyní. Lord Saltire od ní včera dostal dopis, který, ačkoliv neobsahoval nic významného, mohl chlapci připomenout, že je matka nedaleko a inspirovat ho. Nebo je do celé věci zapleten i vychovatel, protože jeho poštu pochopitelně nikdo nekontroluje. Heideggera přivezl vévoda z diplomatické mise v Hannoveru a měl v něj plnou důvěru. Patrně neoprávněně.“ neodpustil si tajemník úšklebek

Wilderův výklad zněl Johnovým uším tak, že vévoda si účastí své ženy na únosu není jist, zatím co tajemník vůbec nepochybuje. Bude se pak muset zeptat Holmese, co si o tom myslí.

Ještě než Wilder domluvil, vytáhl Moran ze sedlové brašny mapu hrabství, rozložil jí na široký kamenný okraj kašny a studoval jí.

Pak si vzal slovo a s navyklou autoritou začal určovat, kudy vést pátrání a jak rozdělit síly.

„I když mají pár hodin náskok, sotva dokážou cestovat moc rychle, ani jeden to tu nezná. Nejpřímější cesta do hrabství Kerry odsud vede touhle silnicí přes Kildare, ale trochu severnější trasa přes Lucan je pohodlnější a rušnější, mohli si myslet, že tam spíš uniknou pozornosti.

Takže navrhuji, abyste si vzal lucanskou silnici na starost vy Gordone!“

ukázal na jednoho z mladíků, kteří dělali společnost Mary.

„Je to bezpečná, pohodlná trasa, tam vám bude dáma stačit.“ John zaznamenal, jak Mary dotčeně nakrčila nos. Jeho žena nebyla žádná mimóza a jezdila skvěle.

„Já a sir Moriarty se vydáme směrem na Kildare, ale pro ten nepravděpodobný případ, že by se Heidegger s chlapcem vydali nějakou podivnou oklikou, by měl někdo proslídit i okolí města.“

„To si vezmeme na starost my dva!“ ozval se nečekaně Sherlock Holmes.

Pak se všichni vyhoupli do sedel a rozjeli se z nádvoří paláce do určených směrů. Jakmile byli vzdáleni pohledům od hlavní brány, Sherlock Holmes zpomalil a vytáhl vlastní mapu zdejšího kraje.

„Takže vy nevěříte, že lord Saltire utekl za matkou?“ zeptal se John zvědavě.

„Já především nevěřím na unáhlené soudy bez znalosti veškerých faktů.“ odtušil Holmes.

„Takže víte něco, co neví ani samo jeho lordstvo? A proč jste se o tu informaci nepodělil s ostatními? Mohlo by to urychlit pátrání.“

„Čekal jsem, že nám tu informaci sdělí pan Wilder! A vzhledem k tomu, že tak neučinil … Abyste rozuměl Watsone, Holderness mi poslal vzkaz ještě před úsvitem. Zná se s mým bratrem, tak ví, že jsem už byl v podobné záležitosti užitečný, ale to je vedlejší.

Zkrátka jsem byl v domě dobrou hodinu před vámi a využil jsem ten čas k prohlídce chlapcova pokoje a hovoru se služebnictvem.

Zjistil jsem, že ve stáji chybí pouze jeden kůň.“

„Dospělý muž s desetiletým hochem se na něj docela dobře mohli vejít.“

„Jistě, ale na dlouhou cestu, jaká je teoreticky čeká, je to nepraktické, nemluvě o tom, že neměli sedlo – ve stájích žádné nechybí.

A druhá věc, lord Saltire zmizel ve svém vyjížďkovém obleku a v jeho pokoji byl ráno relativní pořádek, kdežto v učitelově pokoji panoval chaos. Oblečení bylo poházené na zemi a dle sluhy, který Heideggerovi o šaty pečoval, chybí jen vycházkové kalhoty, boty a převlečník.“

„Už chápu, kam tím míříte. Chlapec se v klidu pečlivě oblékl, zatím co vychovatel si ve spěchu natáhl přes noční košili prvních pár kusů, na které ve spěchu padl.

Ale to naprosto odporuje teorii, že Heidegger inicioval útěk nebo dokonce únos. Nejspíš svého svěřence spatřil utíkat, ale proč ihned nevyvolal poplach?“

„Dobrá otázka kapitáne! Vybral jsem si správného společníka, vy nejste obyčejný idiot! Jaká je vaše hypotéza?“

„Možná se nakonec rozhodl mu přece jen pomoci?“ nadhodil John, ale jeho mladý přítel se zatvářil zklamaně: „Lepší než většina, ale pořád idiot! Watsone, myslete! Chybí jen jeden kůň a nebyl čas ho ani osedlat!“

John se zatvářil zahanbeně: „Jistě, Heidegger ho odvedl v největším spěchu. To znamená, že chlapec měl také nějaký dopravní prostředek. Jinak by ho stíhal pěšky. Což současně znamená, že hoch měl pomoc zvenčí!“

Na to udělal sir Holmes neurčitou grimasu a zaklepal špičkou prstu o mapu v místě, kde byl vyznačen dům, dočasně hostící domácnost vévody z Holderness.

„V každém případě bychom se měli nejdříve poohlédnout po opravdových stopách, než se začneme honit za chimérami!“

Zatím co hlavní brána směřovala na západ, od východního traktu, kde byly umístěné převážně hospodářské objekty se podle mapy táhla ještě jedna cesta, dobře viditelná, jak si Holmes sám ráno ověřil z pokoje německého vychovatele.

Objeli tedy dům a zastavili na trávě kousek od cestičky vedoucí z hospodářského dvora. Přivázali koně k plotu a šli prozkoumat stopy ve vlhké hlíně. Bylo tu několik řad pěších šlápot, které směřovaly dovnitř i ven, jak se tudy trousil personál, ale stopy koně, který jel nedávno ven byly mezi nimi jasně patrné.

„Pravá zadní podkova by potřebovala vyměnit!“ konstatoval John. Jeho společník si šlépěj pečlivě prohlédl a spokojeně si zamnul ruce: „Tím lépe, bude se nám snáze sledovat. Ale nikde nevidím stopy dalšího koně nebo povozu. Jen otisky lidí a dobytka!

Možná byl náš únosce chytrý a zastavil na trávě jako my, ale dříve nebo později najdeme jeho stopy i na cestě! Jedeme Watsone!“


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

Ačkoliv byla stezka místy suchá a otisky se ztrácely, přesto nebylo vůbec těžké sledovat trasu Heideggerova koně. Jen stopy únosce, kterého vychovatel podle jejich teorie sledoval, stále chyběly.

Holmes začínal být viditelně frustrovaný, evidentně se nerad mýlil. Jenže lepší vodítko stejně neměli tak jeli dál v Heideggerových stopách, které ovšem vůbec nemířily na jihozápad, kde leží hrabství Kerry, ale kamsi na sever.

Po dobré hodině jízdy zaznamenali, že se krok koně změnil, znatelně zpomalil a nakonec zvíře zřejmě odbočilo z cesty. Na trávou porostlé pastvině by bylo těžké ho dál sledovat, ale po pár yardech nalezli jinou, nápadnější a hrozivější stopu.

Stébla trávy sice už dávno neměla svěží, jarní odstín, ale hnědorezavé skvrny na nich byly stejně nápadné, a kdo jednou viděl tolik krve, jako John Watson, už si jí nikdy nesplete.

Pobídli koně k rychlejšímu tempu v naději, že třeba ještě není pozdě.

V místě, kde pastvinu dělila od sousedního pozemku nasucho kladená zídka, ke které se přimykal lískový keř.

Pod ním nalezli nebohého německého preceptora mrtvého. O jeho totožnosti nebylo pochyb už podle oblečení nebožtíka. Vycházkový kabát a kalhoty byly navlečené přes noční úbor, punčochy nedbale připevněné, i boty měl naprosto nevhodné pro jízdu koňmo, ale nejspíš byly první po ruce.

Na hlavě měl ošklivou, krvácející ránu, kterou mu musel způsobit zdatný protivník vysoké postavy, že se Heidegger okamžitě nezhroutil, ale dokázal ujet ještě další půl míle svědčilo o síle jeho odhodlání.

„Chudák! A to ho ještě Wilder podezíral z nedostatku loajality!“ povzdechl si John, ale pak jeho myšlenky zamířily pragmatičtějším směrem: „Co teď uděláme? Nemůžeme ho tu jen tak nechat, ale současně potřebujeme naléhavě pokračovat v pátrání! Chlapec nesmí v rukou takového surovce zůstat ani o chvíli déle, než je nutné!“

Sherlock Holmes si frustrovaně promnul kořen nosu: „Ale naše nejlepší vodítko leží tady! K čertu!“

John sice neměl ponětí, jakým směrem dál pátrat, ale rozvahu neztratil: „Kůň, Holmesi! Měli bychom se poohlédnout po koni. Sotva se jen tak zbůhdarma potuluje po polích. Jsou to družná zvířata a jistě se instinktivně vypravil tam, kde vycítil společnost jiných koní. Někde nedaleko bude nějaká farma nebo sídlo se stájemi. Odtud můžeme poslat vzkaz úřadům ohledně tohoto nebožáka a třeba se tam dozvíme nějaké další informace.“

Sherlock Holmes se zlehka usmál: „Vy mne nepřestáváte překvapovat, kapitáne Watsone!“ pak se rozhlédl po obzoru a ukázal paží. To už i John viděl v dáli tenký sloupek dýmu z komína.

Vypravili se tím směrem a opravdu našli hospodářství s menším panským domem. Majitelé potvrdili, že se k nim ráno zatoulal cizí kůň, s ohlávkou, ale bez sedla. Už poslali sluhu, aby se vyptal, komu v sousedství takové zvíře chybí.

Jakkoliv byl domácí pán ochoten pomoci pátrání a ihned vyslal dalšího člověka se vzkazem k vévodovi z Holderness a patřičným úřadům, nic užitečného nevěděl ani on ani jeho lidé.

John poděkoval za ochotu, vytáhl mrzutě se tvářícího Holmese, který si cosi mručel pro sebe, za šosy před dům k místu, kde měli u ohrady přivázané koně.

„Asi bychom se měli vrátit zpátky k Holdernessovu domu a začít z jiné strany.“ nadhodil opatrně, ale jeho společník vybuchl: „To přece nedává smysl! Někoho přece Heidegger sledovat musel!“

„Třeba jeho náhlý úprk z domu s únosem nesouvisí a byla to jen náhoda!“

„A hlavu si asi také rozbil sám, co Watsone?“ utrhl se na něj Holmes a vzteky praštil do dřevěného hrazení před sebou. S bolestivým syknutím si pak mnul pohmožděné zápěstí a nepřítomným výrazem hleděl na stádečko ovcí uvnitř ohrady.

Po několika minutách ticha se John chtěl znovu zeptat, co dál, když najednou Holmes promluvil: „V téhle krajině se chovají převážně ovce, že kapitáne Watsone?“

„Ano, pokud je mi známo.“

„A viděli jsme dnes nějaké ovčí stopy?“

„Nikoliv a nebyl důvod. Ovce se většinu roku zdržují na svých pastvinách, jen před zimou a na jaře se stěhují.“

„A kolik jsme dnes viděli krav, Watsone?“

„Ani jednu, v tomhle kraji jich mnoho nenajdete!“

„No právě! Tak jak to, že jsme dnes viděli tolik kravských šlépějí na té samé trase, kterou jel ten nešťastný Hannoveřan?“ otázal se Sherlock Holmes s vítězným úsměvem.

Honem odvázali koně, vrátili se na místo, kde Heideggerův kůň odbočil z cesty -pravděpodobně proto, že těžce zraněný jezdec nad ním začal ztrácet vládu.

Od tohoto místa pohodlně sledovali řadu kravských stop další tři míle až osamělému hostinci „U Bojovného kohouta“.

Kravské otisky vedly dovnitř, ale žádné už nemířily ven, ale ve dvoře zrovna statný muž s pomocníkem okovával koně.

„Měli bychom přivolat posily a celé to tady prohledat!“ zabručel John polohlasně, ale jeho společník vrtěl hlavou: „Ne tak zbrkle! Nemám jistotu, že je lord Saltire stále tady a když v pachatelích vyvoláme předčasně paniku, mohli by chlapci ublížit. Stále ještě nemáme všechny informace!“

Tak tedy na Holmesův pokyn vstoupili do šenku, objednali si víno a něco studeného k zakousnutí a mladý muž se mnohomluvně rozpovídal. John na něj vteřinu překvapeně zíral, ale pak se opanoval, nasadil kamenný výraz a všemu, co Sherlock Holmes řekl, důležitě přikyvoval.

Protože Holmes se docela proměnil, náhle před Johnem sděl prostomyslný aristokratický povaleč, co příliš pije a příliš hovoří. Vykládal hostinskému, jaký mají úkol a jaká otrava je, hledat v téhle části hrabství, když všichni vědí, že malý lord utekl za matkou a sláva za jeho nalezení čeká na jiné.

Když Holmes objednal další lahev vína, John vůbec neprotestoval. Sice netušil, co má jeho přítel za lubem, ale pochopil, že potřebují rozptýlit veškerá podezření.

Předstírali tedy, že dál popíjejí, hlučně se smáli, dokud je hostinský nenechal samotné v lokále. Holmes ještě chvilku vyčkal a pak se opatrně vydal na průzkum.

John zůstal u stolu, kdyby se hostinský náhodou vrátil, ale po pár minutách ho ho přivolalo naléhavé šeptání: „Watsone! Honem se pojďte podívat!“

Bez váhání poslechl a v okamžiku stál přimáčknut vedle Holmese ve spíži, jejíž okno hledělo do dvora. A tam se před jejich zraky s majitelem hostince zuřivě hádal nikdo menší, než vévodův tajemník James Wilder. Slova neslyšeli, ale z výrazu tváře a prudké gestikulace bylo jasné, že Wilder je velice rozčílený a cosi hostinskému vyčítá. Ten jen pokrčil rameny, cosi stroze odpověděl a udělal výhružný posunek. Pak se otočil k odchodu zpátky do budovy a Wilder ještě chvíli šokovaně zíral na jeho vzdalující se záda, než se obrátil také, vsedl na koně a odcválal pryč.

John byl tímhle obratem značně šokován, ale uvědomil si, že jeho společník nikoliv: „Vy jste to čekal!“

„Jestli máte namysli angažovanost pana Wildera v celém případu, pak ano, čekal. Jeho zjevení zde v tuto hodinu je už překvapivější, leč vysvětlitelné. Vražda nebyla v plánu, a když se tajemník doslechl o osudu učitele, zjevně ztratil nervy.“

„To všechno mi budete muset ještě vysvětlit Holmesi, ale co uděláme dál?“

„Přijde na to Watsone, jak moc jste odvážný a troufalý!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock Holmes a John se spokojeně usmál: „Velice!“

Následné dění naplnilo Johna takovým vzrušením po měsících nečinnosti, že teprve pozdě v noci, když se ukládal na lůžko, byl schopen vše v hlavě zrekapitulovat.

Jakmile hostinský vstoupil zpátky do lokálu, vrhli se na něj John s Holmesem, vzdor jeho mohutné konstituci a značné zuřivosti ho přemohli, spoutali a dali mu roubík. Stejný osud přichystali i podomkovi ve stáji. Jiný muž v domě nebyl, protože kovář, dokončivše svou práci, odešel domů. Nakonec vyběhli do patra, vylomili zamčené dveře a za nimi nalezli, bledého, vyděšeného, leč nezraněného lorda Saltira v péči hostinského ženy. Ta ubohá osoba vše konala jen ze strachu před svým surovým manželem a snažila, seč mohla nešťastnému chlapci vězení zpříjemnit.

Prioritou bylo dostat hocha pryč z tohoto hrozného prostředí. Ujistili se, že jsou pachatelé dobře spoutáni, hostinskou vzali sebou, aby nebyla v pokušení svého muže osvobodit a vyrazili zpátky směr Dublin.

John byl překvapen, jak jemně Holmes zachází s vyděšeným dítětem. Snažil se na chlapce mluvit klidným tónem a sliboval, že ho okamžitě vezmou do bezpečí.

„K mamá?“ poprvé se chlapec přestal tvářit vyplašeně, ale při první náznaku, že by se měl vrátit do otcovského domu, reagoval panicky, proto ho Sherlock ujistil: „Ano, k mamá!“

Pak zabalil malého lorda Saltira do teplého pláště, vysadil ho k Johnovi na koně a vyrazili z tohoto ďáblova místa směrem k civilizaci.

První dům na trase zpět, bylo ono panské sídlo, kde odchytili Heideggerova koně, takže majitel nebyl nijak překvapen. Když zvěděl, že „U Bojovného kohouta“ lze najít spoutané pachatele, slíbil uvědomit úřady a do té doby tam sám hlídat se dvěma podomky.

Tomu dobrému muži zanechali v péči i hostinského ženu a vyrazili směrem k sídlu vévody z Holderness. Jejich malý svěřenec mezitím v Johnově náruči vyčerpáním usnul.

„Neměl jste mu slibovat návrat k matce, Holmesi. Vévoda to nedovolil předtím a po tomhle skandálu s útěkem, to nedovolí tuplem.“

„A to se právě mýlíte, drahý Watsone. Nic jiného mu totiž nezbude, nebude-li chtít daleko horší skandál. Krom by si mělo jeho lordstvo nejdříve srovnat priority, jinak bude jeho dědici rozhodně lépe ve společnosti matky!“ odvětil Sherlock Holmes a John v jeho hlase ucítil odsudek až pohrdání.

Na nádvoří vévodova sídla už byla celá pátrací společnost, která pod vedením markýze z Blessingtonu přehodnocovala plány, narušené vraždou vychovatele. Moran se ostatní stále snažil přesvědčit, že je třeba hledat na jihozápadě a smrt Heideggera je jen hloupá shoda okolností.

Když John, Holmes a jejich drahocenný nález vjeli na nádvoří, Moran se po nich nevrle otočil, chystajíc se je pokárat za loudání, ale slova mu uvázla v hrdle.

John si velice vychutnal výraz překvapení na tváři nadutého aristokrata, i obdiv a nadšení ve tváři ostatních přítomných, když seznali, že lord Saltire je nalezen.

Vévoda v patách se svým tajemníkem se vyřítil na nádvoří, ale chlapec, mezitím opět probuzený, se mu nikterak do náruče nehrnul.

John nakonec požádal svou manželku, aby se chlapce ujala, zatím co on a Sherlock Holmes budou mít s jeho otcem důvěrný rozhovor.

Teprve tam se John dozvěděl plnou pravdu o celé aféře. Tajemník James Wilder byl už řadu let vévodovým milencem. Nebyl zdaleka první, ale jediný dost chytrý a ctižádostivý, aby si vévodu omotal kolem prstu a postupně ovládl celou domácnost. Tohle byla věc, kterou lady Florence nedokázala rozdýchat, manželova nevěra jí netrápila, ale chtěla být paní ve svém domě.

Wildera samotného vyhlídka na rozvod těšila, vévodu už méně, protože to mohlo poškodit jeho kariéru konzervativního politika, proto celou věc maximálně zdržoval a komplikoval a odepřel manželce syna.

Proto se rozhodl Wilder jednat a návštěva Irska k tomu byla skvělou příležitostí. Pokud by zdiskreditoval hraběnku z Kerry účastí na únosu, mohl by se Holderness snáze rozvést a jistě by bylo snazší ho i přesvědčit, aby syna „pro jeho dobro“ konečně poslal do nějaké internátní školy, kde by méně překážel Wilderovým zájmům.

Proto se tajemník smluvil s hostinským od „Bojovného kohouta“, který v noci čekal za domem. Wilder pak do dopisu od lady Florence, po té, co prošel vévodovou cenzurou, vsunul lístek s pokyny pro útěk a vše bylo připraveno. Až chlapce najdou, bude tvrdit, že ho k útěku vybídla matka.

S čím však Wilder nepočítal, byla bdělost vychovatele a bezohledná surovost hostinského.

Sherlock Holmes postavil jeho lordstvo před ultimátum. Bud se zbaví Wildera a dovolí synovi odjet za matkou, a pak se Holmes postará, aby celá tíha viny spočinula na hospodském. Nebo vévoda nechá vše při starém a pak ho čeká strašlivý skandál, který nadobro pohřbí jeho politickou kariéru.

Touha po kariéře, a jak John tiše doufal i otcovský cit, byly nakonec silnější než vášeň k milenci a vévoda se podvolil.

Jelikož chlapec, který se Wildera očividně bál, odmítal vkročit do otcovského domu, i když byl ujištěn, že tajemník je pryč, vyřešil celou věc nakonec John, když vzal hocha k sobě. Mary se vévodova syna ochotně ujala a bylo domluveno, že ho hned další den doprovodí na cestě za matkou.

Byl to perný den, značnou část ho John strávil v sedle, dokonce se bil pěstí a krom snídaně měl jen pár soust okoralého sýra a trpké víno "U Bojovného kohouta“, ale přesto mu bylo skvěle.

V euforii ze šťastného konce řekl na rozloučenou svému novému příteli: „Vy jste opravdový génius, drahý Holmesi!“

„Moje rodina si to nemyslí!“ zabručel mladý muž, ale John se nenechal odradit: „Nesmysl! Vysvobodil jste lorda Saltira nejen ze spárů únosců, ale i z tísnivé rodinné situace a mně jste poskytl jeden z nejzábavnějších dnů mého života. Dovolte proto, abych se vám revanšoval a přijměte zítra pozvání do mého domu na večeři!“

„Bude mi ctí!“ odpověděl mu mladý muž s úklonou a lehkým ruměncem ve tváři.


	5. Kapitola pátá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povídka mi opět vesele bobtná pod rukama a plánovaný obsah téhle kapitoly jsem nakonec musela rozdělit. S trochou štestí za pár dnů přibude i fanart.

Následujícího dne byla Watsonova dočasná domácnost ve stavu mírného chaosu, protože se paní domu balila na pětidenní nepřítomnost.

„Cesta tam nám zabere téměř dva dny, další dva na cestu zpátky a lady Florence si jistě bude chtít o řadě věcí promluvit.“ vysvětlovala Mary.

„Vážně vás nemám doprovodit, má drahá?“

„Ale Johne, přece vás nemohu připravit o zábavu. A o naši bezpečnost se bát nemusíte, poručík David Gordon se nabídl, že nás do Kerry doprovodí!“

Tahle informace zbavila Johna poslední špetky špatného svědomí, že vzdálí manželku od jejích oblíbených aktivit, když sám si hodlá užívat zábavné společnosti.

Před polednem konečně Mary a malý lord Saltire vyrazili na cestu. Chlapec byl stále otřesený událostmi posledních dnů, ale na matku se viditelně těšil. Vévoda z Holderness zapůjčil na cestu své koně i kočár a aby se předešlo jakékoli další nepříjemnosti, vůz doprovázel poručík Gordon a tři jeho přátelé z Osmého lanarkshirského jízdního pluku.

John se pochopitelně přišel rozloučil, ale jakmile karavana zmizela za ohybem cesty, vrátil se rozčileně zpátky do domu.

Velice toužil udělat na ctihodného Sherlocka Holmese dobrý dojem. Už ráno, hned po snídani si zavolal kuchaře, jednoho z mála služebníků, které si přivezli z Anglie, aby ho informoval, že k večeři bude mít váženého hosta. Angelo byl sdostatek schopný, aby John mohl ostatní nechat na něm.

Příprava hostiny pro dva nebyla zase tak náročná záležitost, navíc to nebylo poprvé, kdy doufal, že večeře bude předehrou k něčemu víc, ale přesto byl John nervozní.

U dámy to bylo jednodušší. Buď měla své zásady, nebo o vás nestála, ale v momentě, kdy přijala pozvání na soiree ve dvou, byly její úmysly jasné.

Muž mohl podobné pozvání pochopit i v přísně platonickém duchu a v takovém případě by John velice nerad svého hosta nějak urazil a odradil od dalších styků. Protože Sherlock Holmes byl něco docela jiného, kategorie sama pro sebe. Nejen, že byl velice pohledný a navrch chytrý, ale používal svůj mozek způsobem, který John ještě nikdy neviděl. Všímal si nejmenších detailů, které pak ve své mysli skládal do složitých obrazců. Navíc byl poněkud záhadný a také mnohem citlivější, než dával svému okolí najevo. Ale John viděl tu masku na okamžik spadnout, když Holmes utěšoval malého, vyděšeného lorda Saltira.

O něco později, ve své ložnici, John snad poprvé v životě zalitoval své omezené garderoby. Celá léta si na slavnostní příležitosti vystačil s parádní uniformou, nežádalo si to obsáhlé znalosti módních trendů a na dámy to zabíralo. Jeho milostné výlety do vlastních řad byli až doposud jiní vojáci a tohle dvoření se obvykle neodehrávalo v příliš sofistikovaných podmínkách.

Ale Sherlock Holmes si evidentně na pěkné oblečení potrpěl, jeho večerní úbor i včerejší jezdecký kabátec měli mnohem módnější střih i barvy než cokoliv, co měl ve svém šatníku John.

Nicméně se John rychle vzdal nerozumné představy, že oslní svým nejdražším oděvem. Jeho společník by na první pohled poznal, že nic z toho John nenosí rád a nejspíš by dokázal i přesně říci proč.

Přirozenost bude nejlepší řešení, tenhle modrý kabátec s ladící vestou není sice nejparádnější, ale John se v nich cítil pohodlně a to bylo hlavní.

Již ráno se nechal od Murraye důkladně oholit a odpoledne překonal nechuť i netrpělivost, aby ho mohl jeho sluha pečlivě učesat. Nic výstředního, jen solidní, leč elegantní cop se dvěma ruličkami po každé straně hlavy.

Když byl Murray hotov, zkušeně se svého pána zeptal: „Smyslnou orchidej, pane?“

John zaváhal, tenhle parfém byl jediná frivolnost, kterou si dopřával a vždycky s ním slavil úspěch. Ale nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. Sherlock Holmes byl … těžko definovat, co vlastně tenhle zajímavý mladík byl, ale rozhodně ne jednorázový úlovek.

Když v sedm večer konečně ctihodný Sherlock Holmes následovaný sluhou Wigginsem překročil práh Watsonovy residence, byl John vyklepaný jak sedmnáctiletý kluk.

Holmes byl opět elegance sama. Jeho oblek, dle posledních trendů celý z téže látky v působivém burgundském odstínu, bez jakýchkoli výšivek a jiných rozptylujících detailů, podtrhoval jeho vysokou, štíhlou siluetu a poněkud výstřední pruhované punčochy působivě obemykaly Holmesova lýtka.

John zůstal nad tím okouzlujícím zjevem chvíli v úžasu stát, pozapomenuv svých hostitelských povinností.

Ale Sherlock Holmes to zjevně neregistroval. Dostavil se jaksi zachmuřen a místo pozdravu pravil: „Obývám se, abych se vám za veškerou pomoc a pohostinnost zle neodvděčil, drahý Watsone!“

„Nesmysl, doposud jste mi byl výtečným společníkem!“ odporoval vehementně John, který se konečně probral z transu.

„Obávám se, že nemáte nejmenší tušení, k čemu se styky se mnou upisujete!“

„Chcete-li tím říci, že máte na leccos nekonvenční názory a na jisté lidi z naší společenské třídy hledíte s despektem, pak vás ujišťuji, že se necítím sebeméně uražen.“

Holmesovy tváře pokryl lehký ruměnec, ale pak zase zvážněl: „Patrně jsem k vám přitáhl pozornost, o jakou není co stát.“

John zpozorněl, ale nic to neubralo na jeho zájmu: „Věřím, že člověk jako vy stojí za trochu nepříjemností, ale nestůjme tu v hale. Povíme si to u večeře!“

Aniž by se museli předem domluvit, rozhodli se oba gentlemani, že si začátek večeře nebudou kazit vážnými tématy a po úvodním přípitku si vzájemně nabídli důvěrnější oslovení jménem.

Angelo se vážně překonal a Holmes – Sherlock se velmi pochvalně vyjádřil o jeho pollo tonnato.

„Nechcete mi povědět, jak jste získal svého kuchaře?“

„Rád, ale z čeho jste usoudil, že je o čem vyprávět?“

„O tom, že jste tohoto talentovaného muže nezískal konvenčním způsobem, svědčí několik faktů. Ne, že by se cizinci zpoza Alp na našich mlhavě ponurých ostrovech vůbec nevyskytovali. Spíše jich díky současnému bláznění po všem římském a palladiánském přibývá – hlavně umělci, jež by rádi nabídli své služby, tak proč ne kuchař?

Ale už jen z kvalit předkrmu, precizně připraveného ze surovin, v těchto končinách nesnadno dostupných, je jasné, že kuchař je vám mimořádně oddán. Nenajala ho tedy vaše nepřítomná choť. Vy sám jste se v posledních letech zdržoval v Anglii jen zřídka a sneměl jste čas řešit domácké problémy, tedy jste si pana Angela přivezl z kontinentu. A na kontinentu jste nebyl za zábavou, sotva jste si udělal výlet za krásami Lombardie. Takže jste ho získal během některého vojenského tažení, tam nebývá o dramatické situace nouze.

A především, kuchař takových kvalit je poněkud nad vaše finanční možnosti, musí mít tedy silné osobní důvody, proč sloužit právě vám.

Troufám si říci, že jste mu zachránil život!“

John se rozesmál: „U všech všudy, máte pravdu! Zachránil jsem Angela před popravčí četou! Býval jedním z kuchařů samotného prince de Soubise, ale pro trochu chvilkového potěšení zahodil své skvělé postavení a málem i život!“ a s gustem se pustil do toho, kterak se Angelo nechal svést znuděnou milenkou francouzského generála, za což ho rozhněvaný princ odsoudil k smrti.

Popravu ale zhatil nečekaný útok hannoversko-anglického oddílu.

Když bylo po boji, debatovali vítězní důstojníci, co s tímhle podivným vězněm. Mnozí se přikláněli k tomu, přece jen ho zastřelit – jistě provedl něco závažného a výkupné za něj nedostanou, ale John se kuchaře zastal a vzal si to italské kvítko na starost.

Oba gentlemani se té historce zasmáli a Sherlock následně udělal ještě několik zajímavých postřehů o Johnově domácnosti.

„Já věděl, že večer ve vaší společnosti bude stát za to! A nebojte se, nezapomněl jsem na vaše varování z úvodu večera. Nejsem sice nadán takovým postřehem jako vy, ale dovolíte, abych nyní udělal jednu úvahu na váš účet?“

Sherlock zvědavě přikývl.

„V žádném případě si nestěžuji, že jsme se setkali, ale pořád jsem nechápal, co tu děláte, protože na hudebním večírku u místokrálovny jste se pekelně nudil. Natolik, že jste se neudržel a udělal narážku před Stamfordem.

Irsko je přes všechnu tuhle společenskou nádheru horká půda, vy jste nesmírně všímavý a váš bratr prý má nějaké místo v Pittově kabinetu ...“

„Místo? Podle toho, jak mluví, by jeden řekl, že můj bratr je vláda sama! A jakkoliv mi jeho chvástání leze krkem, není úplně vzdáleno pravdě.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.

„Dobrá, má dokonce důležitou pozici ve vládě – tím spíš musím dojít k závěru, že zde ve službách svého bratra konáte špionáž. Konečným důkazem pro tuhle mou teorii, bylo vaše dnešní varování. Tak, co mám pravdu?“ usmál se samolibě John.

Sherlockovy nádherně vykrojené rty se zvlnily do pobaveného výrazu: „V porovnání s mnohými vážně nejste takový idiot, Johne. Dokonce jste se částečně trefil.

Opravdu jsem se tu až donedávna k smrti nudil, ale nejsem Mycroftův špion – rozhodně ne v tom smyslu, že by mne platila vláda. Takových lidí má můj bratr dostatek a podle všeho odvádějí slušnou práci.“

„Ale ze své vlastní vůle tu nejste!“ nedal se John.

„Ano, dovedu si představit daleko plodněji strávený říjen v Londýně. Jenže zprávy Mycroftových špehů jsou čím dál znepokojivější, spousta nesouvisejících aktivit od protivládní činnosti, přes běžné zločiny až po kuriózní, zdánlivě neškodné události. Můj bratr věří a nemám výjimečně důvody s ním nesouhlasit, že za tím vším stojí jeden mozek, přinejmenším jedno ústředí, které vše plánuje!“

„Ale proč teď? Wighové přece usilují o větší autonomii Irska!“

„Ne, každý touží po míru a prosperitě – v chaosu a zmaru se otevírají příležitosti pro určitý typ lidí. Jistě jste sám během své vojenské kariéry poznal generály, kteří toužili vyhrávat, ale ne definitivně vyhrát, takové, kteří už bez války nedovedou žít, tak jí prodlužují za jakoukoli cenu.“

„Ano, pár takových jsem za svou kariéru poznal a nemuselo ani jít o tak vysoké šarže. Takže někdo chce Irsko přivést do varu, aby těžil z následného chaosu?“

„Tak zní bratrova teorie:“

„A vy mu máte takového člověka nebo skupinu lidí najít?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pár faktografickách poznámek:  
> Především, povídka reflektuje politickou situaci Irska v 18. století jen extrémně povrchně. Pokud vím, chovali se Angličané k domácímu obyvatelstvu většinu času dost barbarsky a zasloužili si veškerý odpor, vzdor a nenávist, ale kdybych se měla vrtat ještě v tomhle, tak bude povídka čtyřikrát tak dlouhá a na úkor Johnlocku.  
> Ale pár dobových reálií jsem si neodpustila.  
> Charles de Rohan-Soubise (1715-1787) je reálná historická postava, velel francouzským silám během Sedmileté války, ale byl to spíš dvořan než válečník a nevedl si moc zdatně. Jeho protivník, pruský král Friedrich II. okomentoval své drtivé vítězství nad Francouzi takto: "Princ de Soubise má sedm kuchařů a žádného špeha, já mám naproti tomu sedm špehů a žádného kuchaře!"  
> Pokud jde o "bláznění po všem římském a palladiánském", tak u Angličanů byl obdiv k římskému slohu v módě od konce 17. přes celé 18. století. Do Itálie se jezdilo na kavalírské cesty a zvláštní oblibě se těšila klasická a renesanční architektura. Především pak dílo pozdně renesančního architekta Andrei Palladia - soukromé vily italských aristokratů, které navrhl se staly předlohou pro mnohé domy bohatých Angličanů té doby, do té míry, že se hovoří přímo o palladiánském stylu.  
> Pollo tonnato je vařené drůbeží maso s tuňákovu omáčkou, podávané obvykle jako studený předkrm, bratříček slavnějšího vitello tonnato. Netuším, zda tento recept existoval už v 18. století, ale potřebovala jsem něco typicky italského.


	6. Kapitola šestá

„A vy mu máte takového člověka nebo skupinu lidí najít?“

„V ideálním případě ano. Přinejmenším potřebuji najít alespoň nějaké vodítko, protože ten někdo je velice, velice chytrý a skvěle za sebou zametá stopy.

Jisté je jen tolik, že musí mít dostatečnou síť kontaktů tady v Irsku a má k dispozici slušné finanční zdroje.“ odpověděl Sherlock,aby se následně věnoval znamenitému bažantovi s artyčoky na svém talíři.

K hovoru o temnějších záležitostech se vrátili až u skleničky sherry během dezertu.

„Jestli mohu být tak zvědavý ...“ začal John.

„Jistěže mžete, Johne. Zvídavost je zásadní vlastnost, koho nic nezajímá, nemá se kam rozvíjet, takže buďte zvědavý!“ pobídl ho Sherlock rozmarně.

„Dobrá tedy! Našel jste už nějaké vodítko ohledně té hlavy spiklenců? Pokud to ovšem není státní tajemství.“

Sherlock věnoval Johnovi soustředěný pohled: „Už jsem vám toho beztak prozradil víc než je zdrávo, ale jednak věřím, že se mohu spolehnout na vaši diskrétnost. A hlavně, věřím, že máte právo vědět, do čeho jste se namočil tím, že jste mi včera pomohl.“

„Cože? Únos toho nebohého chlapce má s celou záležitostí něco společného?“ vykřikl překvapeně John.

„Zcela jistě. Za celou dobu mého pobytu zde je to první náznak, že se opravdu něco děje. Protože přemýšlejte Johne!

Wilder zinscenoval únos během pouhého týdne pobytu v Irsku. Je to Angličan ve službách anglo-skotského šlechtice, z jeho životopisu se zdá nepravděpodobné, že někdy dříve na tomto ostrově byl. A přesto dokázal během týdne najít komplice ke zločinu!

A pak je tu ještě otázka těch podkov!“

„Ano, to byl velice mazaný tah – podkovy ve tvaru kravského paznehtu. Lámal jsem si hlavu, zda to vymyslel ten hostinský nebo to byl Wilderův nápad.“

„Žádný z nich, jednal na to ani jeden není dost důvtipný, za druhé by si to žádal ještě delší časovou přípravu.

Ale v rámci svého studia kriminální tématiky jsem ses něčím podobným už setkal. Jedna obskurní kronika z 15. století se zmiňuje o loupeživém rytíři z hrabství Galway, který využíval ten samý trik.“

„A co z toho vyplývá?“ zatvářil se zmateně John.

Sherlock zklamaně obrátil oči v sloup: „To je přece očividné! Wilderovi to všechno někdo poradil, někdo velice dobře obeznámený se zdejším prostředím a také s pověstmi galwayské oblasti.“

„No tak Wilderovi poradil někdo místní, ale jakou to má spojitost tím vaším spiknutím?“

„Wilderovi ten někdo sotva poradil z dobroty srdce!“

„No tak mu tajemník zaplatil!“

„Wilder měl sice na svého zaměstnavatele a milence v jedné osobě značný vliv, ale ten u klíče od pokladnice končil a sám tajemník není závratně bohatý.

Ten někdo očekával od akce jiné výhody. Kdyby šlo vše podle plánu, měl by Wildera v hrsti a jeho prostřednictvím by mohl ovládat i vévodu – je to Tory s víc než slibnou budoucností, ale nemůže si po otevřené roztržce s manželkou dovolit další skandál, který by naboural konzervativní hodnoty, jaké se snaží zastávat.“

„Jenže, vy jste odhalil pravdu, Holderness vyhodil svého tajemníka a je na nejlepší cestě zklidnit vztahy s manželkou, možná se i v budoucnu formálně smířit. Přestal být vydíratelným, ten gentleman v pozadí asi nebude moc nadšený, že?“

„Tak nějak Johne, až na jednu drobnost – nebyl jsem to já sám, nýbrž my oba, kdo tomu člověku zkřížil plány. Přestali jsme být nenápadní a nedůležití, už si na nás dá pozor.

A já vás do toho zatáhl, neměl jsem to dělat. Snad mne částečně omlouvá fakt, že jsem včera ráno nemohl tušit, jak složité pozadí celý únos má.“

„Nemáte se za co omlouvat, Sherlocku. Býval jsem voják, já se hned tak něčeho neleknu, zvlášť, je-li to v zájmu dobré věci!“

„Vaše odvaha vás šlechtí, ale tohle je docela jiný druh nepřítele než na jaký jste zvyklý.“

„Jestli tím myslíte, že nebude bojovat čestně, ale užívat léčky, zradu a útok ze zálohy, pak mi věřte, že to není nic nového pod sluncem – válka je špinavá věc.“

Sherlock otevíral ústa k další námitce, ale Joh ho přerušil: „Dost o tom, nejsem zbabělec a nehodlám utéct před někým, kdo nemá ani jméno ani tvář!“

Přes Sherlockovu tvář přelétl zvláštní výraz, snad uznání? A John toho využil ke změně tématu.

„Zmínil jste se, že se vám nechtělo opustit Londýn, čeká tam snad na vás přítelkyně?“

„Och, proboha ne! To není má parketa.“

„Takže přítel? Což je naprosto v pořádku.“ rozpačitě ze sebe soukal John. Nechtěl být příliš očividný.

„Já vím, že je to v pořádku. Ale ne, nemám přítele. A Johne, ačkoliv jsem velice polichocen vaším zájmem ...“ v ten moment oslovený zrudl až po kořínky vlasů, přesně tomuhle se chtěl vyhnout.

„ … měl byste vědět, že se považuji za ženatého se svou prací.“

„Och, já jsem ne..., nechtěl jsem … Prací? Jakou prací, Sám jste přece řekl, že jen prokazujete bratrovi laskavost, nejste vládním špionem.“

„Svůj život jsem zasvětil odhalování zločinu a zdokonalování vědeckých metod, které k tomu mohou pomoci.“

„Co může mít věda společného se zločinem?“ zajímal se John, který vítal jakékoli téma, které odvede pozornost od onoho trapného momentu.

„Velice mnoho, drahý příteli! Je-li smyslem spravedlnosti odhalit a potrestat zločin, pak nemůžeme pověsit prvního žebráka, který se nachomýtne poblíže, ale musíme vypátrat a usvědčit pravého pachatele.

Abych uvedl příklad, který vám bude blízky, začnu tím, co jsme sami provozovali včera, sledováním stop. To je něco, co jako voják a příležitostný lovec ovládáte a dokážete z tvaru a hloubky otisku vyčíst základní informace.

Nebo taková krev! Jistě sám zaznamenal, že různá zranění krvácejí různým způsobem, ale nevěnoval jste tomu hlubší pozornost.  
Kdyby ano, kdybyste studoval vzorce, jaké tvoří stříkající, tekoucí nebo jen odkapávající krev, mohl byste ze skvrn na oblečení podezřelých snadno poznat, kterého potřísnila čerstvá krev oběti a který se umazal až později, když čin objevil.

Již se etablovalo písmoznalectví, kterého se užívá v kauzách ohledně padělaných listin, ale mnohé obory teprve odhalují svůj potenciál. Zejména chemie a medicína mají na poli boje se zločinem velkou budoucnost! A to je teprve začátek, jak se bude naše poznání rozšiřovat, budou přibývat nové a nové možnosti, jak odhalovat pravdu a vyvracet lež. Jen nesmíme ustrnout na místě a podlehnout dojmu, že už víme vše.“

„To je fascinující! Nikdy mne nenapadlo uvažovat o potírání zločinu tímhle způsobem!“

„A to je právě chyba, bohužel značně rozšířená. Ale dokud nepřistoupíme k řešení zločinů jako k exaktní vědecké disciplíně, budeme odkázáni na úplatné chytače zlodějů a jejich pochybné způsoby!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.

„Takže vy spolupracujete s bratry Fieldingovými a jejich Běžci z Bow Street?“zeptal se zvědavě John.

„Myslíte tu bandu idiotů?“ Sherlock ironicky zvedl obočí, ale když spatřil Johnův šokovaný, nesouhlasný výraz, dodal: „Uznávám, že myšlenka na profesionální stálý sbor není v jádru špatná – Fieldingové mají pravdu, tahle branže zoufale potřebuje profesionály! Profesionály! Ne tenhle houf snaživých, ale zmatených amatérů! Takový Anderson nerozezná stopu ovce od elefanta!“

„Ale nemůžete popřít, že výsledky mají!“

„Ano, jsou vesměs snaživí a dokonce nejsou úplně všichni idioti, Lestrade celkem ujde. Ale je to zoufale málo!“

„Takže máte v úmyslu vytvořit vlastní tým, složený z vědců?“

„Já a řídit tým lidí? Stěží toleruji hrstku z vás, co má trochu důvtipu. Mým snem je ,aby Běžci z Bow Street byli natolik efektivní, že zvládnou řešit běžné, všední zločiny a ke mně budou lidé chodit s opravdovými kuriozitami - nejde mi o velký případ, plný slavných jmen, ale o komplikovanou hádanku, která otestuje limity mého mozku.  
Ale abych se k tomuto stavu přiblížil, musí se úroveň oficiálního kriminálního sboru prudce pozvednout.  
Proto jsem také přijal tenhle irský případ, když ho vyřeším, můj bratr prosadí důležité legislativní změny k větší profesionalizaci detektivů v Londýně a časem v celé zemi.“

John zůstal ohromeně zírat. Už měl tu čest s muži arogantními, cílevědomými, vizionáři, snílky, puntičkáři i bohémy, ale Sherlock Holmes byl prazvláštní směsicí toho všeho jako vzácný opál zářící tisíci duhovými odlesky v dokonalé harmonii. Samozřejmě , že muž s takovou vizí neměl čas na milostné vztahy, tím méně na románek s kulhajícím vojenským veteránem nevalného vzdělání.

V mohutné vlně zklamání z toho, že byl tak bryskně odmítnut, se přece jen vznášela jiskřička naděje. John přece nebyl odmrštěn docela, bude-li i nadále užitečným společníkem při Sherlockových pátráních, smí se nadále těšit z Holmesovy fascinující společnosti.  
Aby si tedy udržel Sherlockovu pozornost, vrátil se John zpátky k irskému případu: „Říkáte, že hledáte přiměřeně bohatého muže s dobrými konexemi. Co takový Moran? Včera se velice snažil vzít pátrání pevně do rukou a nasměrovat ho nesprávným směrem.“

„Vida Johne, pořád říkám, že občas dovedete zapojit mozek.“

„Takže mám, pravdu? Byl to on?“

„Ale vůbec ne! Neříkám, že s tím nemá cosi společného, ale není dost chytrý ani trpělivý, aby splétal tak složité plány.“

„Je získal řadu vyznamenání a je to možná nejslavnější irský duelant, nemůže být hloupý!“ oponoval John.

„Je zbrklý, nesmírně ješitný a neustále se musí předvádět a oslňovat. Nedokáže fungovat jako šedá eminence a tiše stát v pozadí. Ale skrze takové vlastnosti je snadno manipulovatelný, nepochybuji, že nějakou roli v celém spiknutí hraje.

A ještě jedna zajímavá drobnost, rod Moranů pochází z Galway. Stále tam mají rodové sídlo a četná panství, ale náš plukovník se tam moc nezdržuje. Jednak je to na něj zřejmě příliš provinční, stále tam pevnou rukou vládne jeho otec a také tam má manželku, jejíž společnost příliš nevyhledává.“

„On je ženatý? Vůbec jsem si nevšiml, že by ho doprovázela nějaká manželka.“

„Protože jí nechal doma. To manželství byl nápad starého hraběte. Je to nějaká sestřenice a její věno krásně zaokrouhlilo jejich panství, ale našemu plukovníkovi je docela lhostejná.  
Jakmile začal být finančně nezávislý na otci, přestal tam jezdit. Důstojnický plat by na tak luxusní životní styl nestačil, ale Moran si to uměl zařídit. Leccos si vydělá u karetního stolu a všiml jste si toho gentlemana, který ho skoro všude doprovází?“

„Ten co s ním byl včera? Středně vysoký, tmavé vlasy, tmavé oči, šedý oblek?“

„Ano, toho mám na mysli. Je to další jeho bratranec, James, sedmý baron Moriarty. Nevypadá na to, ale je to docela bohatý člověk. Jeho dědeček se snížil k mesalianci s měšťankou, ale vyplatilo se mu to a vnuk zdědil kousek odsud v Ballymountu mlýny, momentálně největší v Irsku.

Je to Moranův milenec a v podstatě si svého bratránka vydržuje. To on platí dům v Londýně, zámeček tady v Irsku, koně, kočáry, hostiny a účty u krejčího.“

„Hm, takže Moran oškubal sestřenku i bratrance. A pak, že ten chlap není chytrý!“

„Neříkám, že je hloupý, ale pokud není extrémně dobrý herec, nemá ten typ intelektu, jaký je třeba k řízení úspěšného spiknutí. Krom toho sponzora si na rozdíl on manželky nemůže dovolit naštvat.“

„Chcete říct, že by mu Moriarty účast ve spiknutí zatrhl?“

„Toť otázka. Moriarty je velice nenápadný člověk, netočí se kolem něj žádné skandály, nehraje karty, nemá jiné milostné pletky než se svým bratrancem, nezajímá se o politiku. Absolvoval dobré školy a ví se o něm, že má nadání pro matematiku. Ještě jako student napsal pár zajímavých pojednání a mnozí čekali, že se dá na akademickou dráhu. Jenže pak zdědil ty mlýny, vrátil se domů a pustil se do zvelebování panství a vydělávání dalších peněz. Zdá se, že jedinou jeho extravagantní slabůstkou je Moran.“ vykládal Sherlock a pak se najednou podíval Johnovi přes rameno někam do plamenů v krbu.

„No ovšem! Johne, jste úžasný!“

„A co jsem udělal?“

„Osvítil jste mi cestu! Možná sám nezáříte brilantností, ale pomohl jste mi utřídit myšlenky. Vaše otázky mne navedly na správnou cestu!

Sebastian Moran je příliš hlučný a lačný slávy, zato jeho bratranec – bohatý, tichý, nenápadný a inteligentní odpovídá profilu mého muže naprosto dokonale!“

„Och!“ vydechl překvapeně John, ale pak se zamračil: „Ale máme nějaký důkaz?“

„Zatím ne, ale máme konečně nějaký směr pátrání. Tohle nebude jednoduchá záležitost, ani rychlá. Bude trvat nejspíš celé měsíce než získáme dostatek informací, abychom mohli pozatýkat vůdce a zlikvidovat celou sít. Ale každý zločinec udělá dřív nebo později chybu a já už vím, koho sledovat a budu u toho, až tu kritickou chybu udělá!“

Sherlockovi hořely tváře vzrušením, když to říkal. Rysy se mu vyostřily, oči svítily, byl to dravec, který právě zavětřil kořist.

„Tohle úplně mění celou hru! Omluvte mne Johne, ale musím toho tolik promyslet a uvážit, potřebuji se soustředit!“

Vymrštil se z křesla, zavolal na Wigginse a než se John nadál, byl jeho host na cestě domů.

On sám ještě chvíli ohromeně postával ve dveřích a hleděl za vzdalujícím se kočárem a pak se s pomocí svého sluhy odebral na lože, ale spánek nepřicházel.

Johnem zmítalo tolik protichůdných pocitů. Sherlock Holmes mu dal nahlédnout do nového, vzrušujícího světa, jaký si po odchodu z armády John ani nedovedl představit.

Současně se ale bál, že si svou neobratností právě zabouchl dveře. Sherlock nestojí o romantické vztahy, upotřebil by jen partnera v boji proti zločinu. Ale je John dost bystrý a svižný, aby na to stačil?

John se neklidně převaloval na lůžku a usnul až dlouho po půlnoci. Zdálo se mu, že sotva zavřel oči a už tu byl Murray a jemně, leč neodbytně svým pánem třásl.

„Odpusťte sire, ale přinesli vám naléhavý vzkaz!“

John si rozespale promnul oči, převzal psaníčko, rozlomil pečeť a překvapeně četl: „Lady F. Ztratila brož. Pokud se Vám to hodí, přijďte okamžitě do místokrálovského paláce. Pokud se vám to nehodí, přijďte stejně! S.H.“

John se rozesmál. Život byl přece jen krásný.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historická poznámka.  
> Běžci z Bow Street (Bow Street Runners) byl od roku 1749 první profesionální detektivní sbor na území Spojeného království a za jeho vznikem stáli bratři Henry (1707-1754, spisovate, satirik a právník) a John (1721-1780, soudce) Fieldingové. Možná si pamatujete epizodu ze seriálu Dobrodružství kriminalistiky, poněkud nepřesně pojjmenovanou Vznik Scotland Yardu (protože tenhle název se začal používat až mnohem později), která o téhle události pojednává.


	7. Kapitola sedmá

Následující čtyři dny byly báječné, John si neužil tolik vzrušení, co opustil armádu, ale bavil se ještě nesrovnatelně víc.

Případ ztracené brože možná nebyl tak temný a nebezpečný, jako únos lorda Saltira, ale prohnal Johna se Sherlockem ulicemi Dublinu. Převlečeni na lokaje pronikli do několika domů a paláců, Sherlock svým ostrým jazykem vyprovokoval dvě rvačky a dohnal k slzám hraběnku z Falkirku, když shrnul důkazy o tom, že zmizení brože nahrála ona sama, aby zamaskovala aférku se svým nevlastním synem.

Stejně jako v případě vévody z Holderness, nabídl detektivní vědec i hraběnce cestu, jak z té šlamastiky ven a dublinským dvorem se záhy roznesla historka, jak mladý Holmes našel rubínovou brož v hnízdě straky nedaleko paláce.

Když se ho John později zeptal, proč to udělal místo, aby hraběnku odhalil a udělal reklamu svým metodám, Sherlock odpověděl: „Hraběnčin milostný poměr možná není morální, ale nikomu tím neubližuje – dokonce ani svému obstarožnímu manželovi, který si jí vzal pro peníze a včerejší noc strávil v bordelu. Nevidím důvod, proč jí i vikomta přede všemi ponížit.

Ona ví, jak jsem jí odhalil a současně se přesvědčila, že dovedu být diskrétní, ochotně mne doporučí svým známým, až budou v potížích.“

Večer oslavili svůj úspěch další večeří, tentokrát byl hostitelem Sherlock a John si dal pozor, aby se vyhnul veškerým nevyžádaným náznakům romantického zájmu. I tak to bylo vrcholně příjemné posezení, navíc okořeněné další záhadou. Sherlockův sluha Wiggins, který pro svého pána ten den vyřizoval četné pochůzky našel po návratu domů v kapse svého převlečníku podivný vzkaz, který k němu zřejmě doputoval omylem.

Když Sherlock Johnovi lístek ukázal, chtěl se bývalý kapitán nad absurdností celé zprávy rozesmát – znělo to jako by někdo špatnou angličtinou popisoval lovecké dobrodružství. Slovosled byl kostrbatý a některé výrazy nedávaly v daném kontextu valný smysl.

„Evidentně to psal nějaký cizinec!“ chtěl to odbýt, ale Sherlock vrtěl hlavou.

„Papír je kvalitní a drahý, inkoust kvalitní, pero v dobrém stavu a tahy ruky ne sice zrovna elegantní, ale pevné. Podle všeho to psal aristokrat.“

„To přece nevylučuje cizince.“

„Ano, ale cizinec, který nevládne našim jazykem úplně jistě, by pro komunikaci zvolil spíš univerzální Francouzštinu.“

„Třeba psal někomu níže postavenému? Venkované a chudší obyvatelé města mají jiné starosti než se učit cizí jazyky.“

„Pokud by šlechtic potřeboval něco od řemeslníka nebo jiné níže postavené osoby, sotva by to řešil přímo. Od toho má správce, tajemníka nebo osobního sluhu, který by vedl jednání jménem svého zaměstnavatele. Krom toho Angličtina v tomhle lístku je nepochybně podivná, ale nikoliv špatná – v žádném slově není gramatická chyba a některá jsou přitom dosti obtížná.

Když to spojíme s faktem, že se lístek dostal tak pokoutně Wigginsovi do kapsy, vychází mi z toho, že jde o neuměle šifrovaný vzkaz.“

„Neuměle? Já v tom nic rozumného vyčíst nedovedu.“

„Johne, sám jste v armádě jistě narazil na kódované zprávy, substituční šifru a podobné věci. Rozluštění takového textu bez patřičného klíče znamená hodiny úmorné práce, tohle ale ten podivný slovosled naznačuje, že důležitá jsou jen některá slova a zbytek tam byl vepsán jen na zmatení. Patrně někým, kdo je náruživý lovec.“

Po takové úvaze už rychle určili, že důležité je jen každé čtvrté slovo a záhadný vzkaz je zval následující den po poledni do hostince „U Zajíce a bažanta“. Taková výzva nesměla být opomenuta, takže program na další den byl určen.

Tohle dobrodružství je vtáhlo do světa tajných kohoutích zápasů, což bylo samo o sobě vzrušující, ale Sherlocka mnohem víc zajímala totožnost autora onoho záhadného vzkazu.

Aristokratů, co si přišli vsadit, tu našli hned několik a jedním z nich byl i Sebastian Moran.

„A nepsal ten vzkaz on?“ zeptal se John, když si Morana všimli.

„Nepravděpodobné! Určitě by dokázal sestavit rafinovanější šifru a kdyby přece jen použil tenhle prostinký kód, obsahoval by spíš vojenský než myslivecký žargon.“

Než stihli návštěvníky „Zajíce a bažanta“ důkladněji prozkoumat, jeden nespokojený ožrala vyvolal rvačku a najednou měli John se Sherlockem úplně jiné starosti.

John litoval, že sebou má jen vycházkovou hůl, ale i s ní se oháněl víc než zdatně a usilovně se snažil dostat sebe i Sherlocka z té mely ven na ulici.

Johnův mladý přítel si nevedl zle, evidentně to nebyla jeho první rvačka, byl rychlý a dovedl slušně předvídat pohyby soupeře, ale ve srovnání s Johnem byl pořád zelenáč, příliš se soustředil na aktuálního protivníka a ztrácel tak širší přehled o situaci. John si v duchu umínil, že tenhle nedostatek v budoucnu napraví.

Těsně před východem z lokálu narazili na Morana. Ztratil v boji klobouk i paruku, také vestu měl natrženou, ale bil se jako lev a doslova odhazoval protivníky z cesty.

Ale východ z hostince mu zablokoval mohutný rváč a vykřikl na zrzavého šlechtice cosi směsí Irštiny a Angličtiny, podle všeho chtěl peníze.

Moran naznačil útok levým hákem na hromotlukovu čelist, ale ve skutečnosti kopl muže do rozkroku. Pořízek se zhroutil ke straně a cesta z hostince byla náhle volná.

Než toho kdokoliv stihl využít, některý hromotlukův kumpán se na Morana vrhl zezadu a začal ho škrtit šátkem. John se Sherlockem se po sobě podívali, souhlasně kývli a vrhli se plukovníkovi na pomoc.

V hostinci musela být přítomná celá tlupa padouchů, která hodlala pomstít zranění svého druha, protože se na ně sesypali jako zuřivé vosy. John se oháněl holí, Sherlock pěstmi a čímkoli, co na šel po ruce a Moran, jakmile setřásl škrtiče se k nim přidal a rozdával rány a kopance s neuvěřitelnou přesností i silou.

Nakonec se probili ven na ulici a o pár yardů dále na nejbližším nároží, když bylo zjevné, že je nikdo nepronásleduje, se Moran zastavil a lehce uklonil: „Gentlemani, býval bych si asi poradil sám, ale přesto vám děkuji za asistenci!“

Pak se zarazil, jako by si své zachránce teprve nyní opravdu prohlédl a zamračil se: „My už jsme se setkali, že? … To vy jste našli toho Holdernessova kluka!“

„Přesně tak!“ odpověděl Sherlock a v jeho hlase byla cítit výzva.

„Inu, dobrá práce! Nepochybně se ještě setkáme – zdržíte se jistě až do konce sezony, že pánové!“ a přes všechnu formální zdvořilost v cítil John v jeho slovech výhrůžku.

Jakmile Moran zmizel z dohledu, obrátil se John na svého přítele: „Co o tom soudíte, Sherlocku?“

„Jeho přítomnost „U Zajíce a bažanta“ byla nesmírně zajímavá, ale podrobnosti rozebereme jindy. Nemáme čas.“

„Dobrá a kam teď míříme?“

„Domů! V tomhle stavu a obleční sotva můžeme na soiree k lady Ogilvyové!“

„Cože? Vy chcete jít na nějaký pitomý večírek?“

„Jistě, že musíme jít na ten pitomý večírek Johne! Téměř jistě tam bude i autor onoho podivného vzkazu a my ho budeme moci konfrontovat!“

„Vy už víte, kdo je autor?“

„zatím jsou stále ve hře tři podezřelí, ale večer už to budu vědět jistě!“ odpověděl Sherlock a vykročil směrem k civilizovanější části města, kde se nacházely oba jejich dočasné domovy.

John vykročil za ním a musel přiznat, že se ještě nikdy na žádný večírek tolik netěšil.

V půl osmé večer už dveřník uváděl ctihodného Johna Watsona do sídla Ogilvyových, plného vznešených hostí, ačkoliv on sám očima hledal jen jednoho jediného.

Sherlock měl ten báječně padnoucí temně fialový oblek z prvního večera, kdy se setkali a konverzoval s hostitelkou natolik živě, že John pocítil bodnutí žárlivosti. Ovšem, jakmile zaregistroval Johnovu přítomnost, omluvil se Sherlock své společnici a zamířil za svým přítelem.

„Nechtěl jsem vás vytrhnout ze zajímavého rozhovoru ...“ začal John rozpačitě, ale Sherlock netrpělivě mávl rukou: „Nesmysl, Johne, jsme tu kvůli práci, ne kvůli planému tlachání!“

„Ale zdálo se mi, že si dobře rozumíte.“

„Annabelle Ogilvyová je vzácně snesitelná společnice, obdařená mozkem a schopná originálních názorů. Ale s ní mohu po libosti konverzovat i v Londýně, je to přítelkyně mé sestry.“ odpověděl Sherlock se zvláštním důrazem na slovo přítelkyně.

„Aha.“ vstřebal tu informaci pomalu John a pak se zeptal: „Vy máte sestru?“

„Očividně, Johne!“

„Ale nezmínil jste se!“

„Nepovažuji svou rodinu za příliš podnětné téma k hovoru, ale když už to musíte vědět mám dvě sestry a dva bratry. A teď můžeme konečně začít pracovat? Rád bych to měl odbyté než začne hudební produkce. Na rozdíl od místokrálovny, Anabelle má znamenitý čich na dobré muzikanty!“

Ale když to Sherlock říkal, už rázoval přijímacím sálem a hledal svého muže.

„Zatím, co jsme si užívali pěstní souboje „U Zajíce a bažanta.“, Wiggins dle mých pokynů pátral. Jistý zdejší lékař má sluhu, který se Wigginsovi trochu podobá a obvykle je k nalezení právě v těch místech, kde se včera můj sluha pohyboval.“

„Ale proč by si někdo sjednával schůzku s lékařem takhle pokoutně?“

„Inu možná proto, že doktor Dvorak, jak se ten důmyslný pán jmenuje, se specializuje na poněkud delikátní potíže. Vyhledávají ho zejména postarší gentlemani, kteří se znovu oženili nebo tací, kteří zuřivě prahnou po dědici.“

„Aha, takže Dvorak prodává španělské mušky a podobný sajrajt.“

„Trefně shrnuto, Johne! Ale pomůže nám to eliminovat některé kandidáty. Třeba tamhleten gentleman, sir Hugh Carnegie, jistě ho poznáváte, byl dnes na těch kohoutích zápasech také. Utržil tam ten škrábanec, který se nepodařilo pudrem tak docela zakrýt. Nicméně Carnegie je mladík přímo přetékající mužnou silou, sotva typ, který by potřeboval Dvorakovy prášky.“

John přikývl, plavovlasý šlechtic v zeleném hedvábí, kterého právě minuli, byl přinejmenším stejně vysoký jako Sherlock, ale v ramenou nejméně dvakrát tak široký a házel okázale oslnivé úsměvy na všechny dámy ve své blízkosti.

„Ze stejných důvodů můžeme vyloučit i další tři pány, které jsme dnes v hostinci viděli, včetně Morana, ačkoliv jeho jsem, jak už jsem zmínil dříve, nikdy vážně nepodezíral. Zato tenhle gentleman je jiný případ!“ konstatoval Sherlock a očima nenápadně zabloudil k muži, který se sklenkou klaretu v ruce živě gestikuloval uprostřed pokoje obklopen skupinkou posluchačů.

Měl mohutná záda v nádherném kabátci z temně modrého sametu, ale když John popošel, aby si ho prohlédl ze předu, zjistil, že brokátová vesta stěží pojme rostoucí bříško a mužova tvář není vzdor své kulatosti prosta vrásek. Vzdor vadnoucímu zevnějšku však měl ten muž stále energický pohled, působivý přednes a silný hlas, který zrovna líčil jakousi loveckou historku.

„Toto je sir August Presbury a má před svatbou s Alicí Morphyovou, jedenadvacetiletou dcerou svého starého přítele. Jak mne informovala naše hostitelka, jde vzdor věkovému rozdílu o svazek z čisté náklonnosti a možná tím spíše by sir August svou nastávající nerad zklamal.“ špitl Johnovi do ucha Sherlock.

„Dobrá, ale co s tím zjištěním uděláme?“

„Inu, možná je to od sira Augusta pošetilé, ale rozhodně to není trestné, tak nic!“

„A víte co, Sherlocku? Trestné to možná není, ale nevidím důvod, proč by se měl ten člověk vydávat do rukou nějakého pochybného šarlatána a jeho možná nebezpečných lektvarů.“ odpověděl John: „Máte sebou ten vzkaz?“

„Jistě, ale co hodláte podniknout, Johne?“

Ale tentokrát to byl Watson, kdo se hnal odhodlaně vpřed. Využil toho, že Presbury zrovna opustil své přátele, aby si obstaral další občerstvení, dohonil ho v chodbě spojující postranní salonek s velkou halou a oslovil ho. Stručně vysvětlil, že Presburyho vzkaz souhrou náhod nedoputoval k adresátovi a varoval postaršího šlechtice, aby své zdraví nevydával do rukou tak pochybného člověka. V tom okamžiku začala Presburyho tvář brunátnět, zatím co formuloval slova nesouhlasu, ale John mu v uklidňujícím gestu položil paži na rameno a pokračoval: „Z osobní zkušenosti vám mohu doporučit naprosto solidního a diskrétního doktora Percyho Trevelyana z Bathu. Mně velice pomohl, a krom toho, Bath je nepochybně krásné místo pro líbánky!“ pak vrazil překvapenému muži do rukou jeho neuměle šifrovaný vzkaz a odporoučel se.

Jakmile byli se Sherlockem z doslechu, oba se zastavili a rozesmáli: „Byl jste úžasný, Johne! Ale v jeden moment jsem už vážně věřil, že vám dá do nosu!“

„To by byla osvěžující změna, doposud jste svou netaktností provokoval rvačky spíše vy!“

„Nemohu za to, že lidé nesnesou slyšet o sobě pravdu! Ale, že jste mu krásně sebral vítr z plachet, všechna čest. Ale vy jste se přece ne léčil z … nebo ano?“

Tentokrát se musel pousmát John nad prudérností svého přítele: „Ne, se svou zbraní jsem v životě potíže neměl, ale Trevelyan je výborný doktor, dával mě dohromady po návratu z kontinentu. Jestli lze Presburymu pomoci, bude si vědět rady. Ale myslím, že v hlavním sále začínají ladit, nechtěl jste zmeškat hudbu!“

„Pravda, Johne. Jdeme!“

Na příští půlhodinu se Sherlock plně ponořil do světa tonů a okolní svět pro něj téměř přestal existovat. John spokojeně postával vedle něho a sumíroval si v hlavě, jak večer vylíčí dobrodružství posledních dnů v pravidelném dopise své dceři.

Z ničeho nic ho však přepadl podivný pocit a instinktivně se otočil. Těsně za ním se tyčil Sebastian Moran v celé své nádheře: „Zdravím, kapitáne Watsone! Musíme si někdy najít chvilku a pohovořit si o odborně o šermu. Naše dnešní malé setkání ukázalo, že nejste zdaleka tak penzionován, jak se tváříte!“


End file.
